


Dragon Age 2: Rise of the Taguel

by shrimpeater



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpeater/pseuds/shrimpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning with a slight case of Amnesia, Fenris awakens to Hawke's home with memories of people whom he feels close to. As he tries to remember, the same people from his memories comes in search of him. He discovers his family and his selfless sacrifice for another world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened when I made Fenris in Fire Emblem Awakening.  
> Hopefully things will be interesting.

 

Fenris opened his eyes quickly, he rushed upwards... he felt the dizziness kick in quickly as someone rushed over to his right, grabbing him by the arm and holding his back. 

"Whoa there fella" Anders voice rang in his ears... He felt like it had been years since he heard the awfull mage's voice. He could have sworn he was somewhere else. "You need to relax Fenris...You've been asleep for three days" 

"...Fenris.... my name..." Fenris muttered as Anders set another pillow under his head and made the elf lay back on the bed that he was laying on. 

Fenris took this moment to look up at the ceiling, it was painted nicely and the linning of the walls were painted red... It had to be Hawke's Estate. 

Anders, when finished laying him back down, turned to a door, "HAWKE! HE'S AWAKE!!" He yelled as Fenris looked up to Anders in a daze. He was somewhere else... Where was he? He remembered his friend... His name.... Fenris couldn't remember his name... He remembered his ruffled, short, blue hair... he remembered a sword.... the man's daughter?.....Fenris groaned, bringing his left hand to his temple, massaging it. 

"Does your head hurt?" Anders asked. 

"... Can't... remember..." Fenris struggled, suddenly feeling not physical pain... emotional pain. He felt like he was torn in half on the inside, as if someone came over and just ripped him apart. With his eyes closed he could see them.. all of them.. These people whose names were escaping him.. but then three singled themselves out... one was a woman with brunette hair, fur on her wrists, lavender armor that covered just the necessities...Ears? Rabbit ears hanging from her head...

The other two also had ears hanging from their head... The male was taller than the two women in his mind... he had a fluff  of white hair on his head while the rest of his 'fur' was brunette. His blue armor also covered just the necessitates.. but he looked worried, unlike the first woman.. who was strong, serious. 

The second woman was the shortest of the three, she had white hair.. Brown fur also all over her, but her purple armor was covered by a coat of dark purple and gold. 

He felt he knew them... Knew all three of them.. 

"p...P-P..." He began to choke out as he felt tears stream from his cheeks.

"Fenris!" Hawke rushed over as Anders backed up, realizing that it wasn't physical pain that was ailing the elf. "What happened? We thought you were dead... you hadn't been seen in almost a week when we found you collapsed in your manor" Hawke sounded like he was scolding him, but Fenris felt the man's concern. "Are you crying..?" He calmed his voice, now sitting on the bed, next to Fenris. 

"...Panne..." Fenris finally whispered, covering his face with his hand, allowing the tears to stream out. Anders walked out, he could hear the mage's foot steps as he left. 

"Fenris... what happened?" Hawke asked again. 

Fenris finally whipped his tears with his wrists, suddenly realizing that he wasn't wearing clothes. His chest was bare, the scars he had remember receiving... were gone... His tattoos were still there, not shinning yet..

He looked up to Hawke, a fearful look in his eyes. "I was... I..." He coudln't answer. Almost like he couldn't remember where he had been. "I... I don't remember..." he answered, still facing Hawke. He felt like an open page of a book.. an empty open page. 

Hawke sighed and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Fenris. We will help you" Hawke assured his friend with that gifted grin he always had. 

Fenris relaxed under that grin... under the shoulder pat. He sighed and leaned further back into the pillow. 

Anders returned with the other members of their little band: Merrill, who Fenris was told found him unconscious at his home and has been running errands for Anders, whom was looking after Fenris. Isabella was always talking to him, trying to coax him out of the sleep with her speeches, Varric claimed that she was a bit tipsy doing these acts. 

Sebastian was not present, but Hawke promised that he would get the brother to visit when he was finished at the Chantry. 

After his friend's visits, they left him to rest. Anders was constantly worrying over him though. Fenris didn't try to push him back or argue with the mage, he was too exhausted to. His memories lapsing.. his bones creaking when they moved and his muscles felt weak. He had to eat, to rest. Perhaps in the morning he could exercise a bit.. If the mage would let him up. 

Anders and Hawke brought him up some food when Sebastian visited finally. 

Fenris was happy to see the man, his friend. Sebastian had been praying to the Maker for the elf's well being and was more than happy to say a prayer for him so that something like this never happened again. 

It wasn't till Hawke and Anders had gone to bed when Fenris began recalling his memories again... 

The older woman was looking up to him, her eyes in pain, fear... trembling.. she was running over to him, her left hand streched out.. the two young rabbits chasing after her, yelling at him... around them was chaotic lightning, the ground looked reptilian.. purplish and terrifying. 

He could hear the woman's voice... screaming out his name.

"Fenris!"

It was far away, he felt like he was doing something... something to save this team... save her from the horrors he was facing... he turned back quickly as he heard her yell his name again.

"Fenris!"

This time it was a few steps closer, He looked over to the person behind him. It was him! His white hair, his umber skin, his elvish ears.. his tattoos.. the outifit he wore was of golds, purples and blacks. His eyes were a shinning red instead of the green he was looking for. He gulped, knowing that this would be the last gift he would give to them... his friends?.. No.. his family...

"FENRIS!!"

Finally Fenris opened his eyes again, seeing Hawke sitting in front of him. His own arms outstreached, as if trying to grab Hawke. Hawke had Fenris by his shoulders, holding him steady. "Easy Fenris... We heard you yell... it scared Orana." He began as Fenris dropped his arms. 

Anders walked into the room after, holding a tray of Tea and setting it down next to the night stand. 

"I... I was remembering something..." Fenris began, relaxing... or trying to. His heart was still beating quickly in his chest. 

"What did you remember?" Hawke asked, Anders standing next to Hawke, awaiting a response. 

"... A woman... pale skin.. brown hair...Red eyes... she was mesmerizing" Fenris began before he burried his brows. "She was calling out to me... as if I was going to do something.. drastic...I felt it was the only way..."  
He began, now staring at the opposite end of the bed. "She was different.. armor that covered little... fur patches on her legs and wrists.. and her neck"  
He reached to his own, touching it, imagining for a moment what it would be like to have fur on his chin and neck.  
Hawke looked confused, staring at Fenris, almost like he wasn't believing him. 

"....Panne..." Fenris whispered again, "That was her name..." He put his hands down and laid back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Alright Fenris... alright, rest. We will be back in the morning" Hawke had responded and walked out with Anders. 

Fenris huffed, He knew they didn't believe him. Of course... but he hadn't told them of the rabbit Ears she had... The other two... If he guessed, they had to be her children. They were identical, almost too keenly so that it was frightening. 

He huffed and sat back up, making himself tea and sipping it slowly. 

Why was he  remembering these things? Who were these people he recalled? Why did he feel an attachment to them? A kinship perhaps... like his own family? Why?

He huffed, hoping that none of these memories were real. 

He put the empty cup back on the tray when he was finished and laid back down. Sleep quickly took over, oddly so. 

This dream-this memory was not one of pain.. or fear.. this one was sort of.. peaceful. 

He was sitting in a camp, next to a fire. His leg propped up, stocking the fire with a stick. Next to him were the two younger looking rabbit people.  
The white in their hair, they were happy and joking with each other.  
The male sounded timid while the young girl was excited. It brought a smile to Fenris, but why... why did he feel like this?

His own question was answered as the male turned to him, "Father, you won't put me out on the front lines tomorrow will you?" he asked, fear in his green eyes. 

At that, Fenris opened his eyes again.  
Back in Hawke's estate. He huffed as he sat up and stretched.  
Orana was across the room. "Good morning" She chimed to him, happily.  
"I left you some clothes, if you can walk, Mas-... I mean Hawke wants to see you" she stuttered threw her words, leaving the clothes on the bed like she was told to and rushed out. 

Fenris got himself up, finding his legs a bit wobbly. But after a few minutes of standing, able to do so on his own.  
He was glad it was only a week... a month would have destroyed his health. He put the brown pants on, they were a tad large, but no matter. The shirt was large too, it hung over his shoulder.  
It didn't bother him much, he walked out of the guest room and realized he was on the second floor. He walked to the railing and looked down, seeing Hawke talking to Anders and Varric. 

Varric noticed Fenris first and waved him down. Fenris sighed to himself and walked down the stairs carefully, hoping that his legs wouldn't give out. 

"I see you are walking with mild issues" Anders went over to Fenris as he made it to the last step. 

"Mage, I am fine" he grumbled, tempting to kick Anders away from him, as he was now crouching in front of him, checking his legs under the pants. 

"At least your hate has returned, that's always a good sign for recovery" Anders tried to sound pleasant, but the sarcasm was obvious. 

Fenris grumbled as Hawke and Varric waited for the Healer to finish checking him over. "He has usable legs after all. He'll be fine with minimum training till I am sure that he is able to lift a sword again" 

"When were you assigned to tell me how much training I should be doing?" Fenris snapped as Anders stood back up to check his arms. 

"Hawke assigned it to me when we found you three days ago... I still say you've been out for longer than a week.. maybe another half week..." He mumbled the last part under his breath, continuing his massaging touches over the elf's arms. 

Hawke chuckled as Fenris made a face to him, "Get him away from me" 

Just as he spoke, rapping sounded from the front door. It was gentle, almost too soft to notice.  Bohdan didn't need to be told to answer the door. 

Anders stopped a moment for the knocking but continued as Bohdan and Hawke walked to the front door. 

"I'd give you another day or so before you can hold a sword again, Broody" Varric chuckled out. 

Anders shrugged as he finally pulled away from Fenris. "We'll see... Tomorrow is a new day after all" he huffed as Hawke walked back in. 

Fenris barely heard the mumbling happening in the foyer. "the people are here to talk about their missing person, Varric. They are ready when you are" 

"Missing person?" Fenris asked. 

Hawke nodded, "A day before you woke up, three elves came to me. a lady and her two children. she is looking for her husband. She asked for our help" He explained and then turned to Varric. "I'll take them to the library" 

Varric nodded and turned back to Fenris as Hawke left to get his guests. 

"Between you and me" Varric whispered, "This man they are looking for sounds pretty impressive" 

Fenris raised a brow but Anders asked the question for him. "How impressive?" 

Varric put his hands on his belt, his face shifting to thought. "He saved his family by sacrificing himself. Pretty selfless, that. You figure there would have been more talk about a man who faught a dragon" 

Fenris raised his brow, "A dragon?" he asked this time.  
At that, a shock of memory shot threw his body and mind. He saw the woman named Panne yelling at him, running towards him, lighting flashing around her, the wind having her hair and ears picked up-swirling around her head. 

He shut his eyes quickly and reached for his head to hold. 

He didn't hear what happened next, but he heard a muffling of words before a light blue and a healing to the headache he had started. 

"Are you alright?" Anders asked, he had made Fenris's headache subside as he looked to the mage. 

"Yes.. mage..." that was all the thank you Fenris was willing to give. 

That is when they heard the shuffling come into the room, Hawke at the head with three people in brown hoods and no shoes walking threw.   
The first one behind Hawke stopped just shy of the three at the stairs.  
There was two brown braids dropping out of the hood and a black scarf surrounding the neck. The lower face was angled, showing signs of markings...

Markings? Fenris stared with a raised brow as the hooded person lifted its head up to stare at him. Red eyes stared back at him. Soft, inviting... mysterious...

Before he had another thought, Fenris was hugged.  
The person who stopped was standing in shock at the smaller hooded person. 

"Father!!! I can't believe it! Its really you!!! We've searched everywhere for you!!" the shorter one squealed in her sharp, girly voice.  
Her hood was down, her hair was white. It was short, wavey-ish. She had green eyes and pale skin, staring up at him happily. 

It was the young girl from his clouded memories. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still gathering his memories and finally starting to remember.

"....they have ears..." Hawke finally spoke out, answering to the other three standing there.  
"....they have ears?" Anders asked again.   
Fenris didn't reply. He was staring at the red eyed woman. It was her... Panne. The woman from his memories...  
"They have ears" Varric, who had been stroking his invisible beard, finally spoke.  
"WE HAVE EARS". The little white haired girl smiled up at them, holding up her darkened rabbit ears. The two younger... Rabbits had skin tone towards the woman's own. they both also shared Brown fur on their neck and wrists. Their eyes were Fenris's own green.

Fenris watched them quietly as Varric grumbled, holding his head. "Well shit... This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen.. and I've seen weird" he looked to Hawke.  
Hawke huffed as Anders stepped towards the male. 

  
"What are you? Is that normal to have rabbit ears?"   
The male made a freaked out, high pitched squeel. "Don't come near me!" He backed up quickly. His voice was that of a young man... But it was higher than most, easily excitable.  
The white haired girl waved to Fenris after dropping her arms down.

Fenris stared before waving back at her. He then stepped toward the woman. "....I know you...."   
"I would hope so... We are not man-spawn." She began, standing up and stepping foward. Her eyes softened, the glare she was giving the others would have made others crack in fear. "We've been searching for you, my love. After the fight... You were missing" she explained.

That is when it hit Fenris... This woman was his wife... "Panne..." He stepped towards her. Her eyes began to water, she didn't want the tears to spill over. She stepped towards him and she muzzled his neck, wrapping her arms around him. She was shorter than him by a few inches.

Fenris began to remember things... The time they spent learning about each other... Being together... Their two year old son and their daughter on the way... He knew it would be a girl. Why? Cause they came to past to prevent their future.

   
"Fenris... Who are these people?" Hawke asked as the two younger rabbits stood up.

   
"Hawke.... This is my family..." Fenris whispered, petting Panne's head. "...my wife...my children..." Panne backed up from him as the little girl jumped over to her parents and hugged him.   
"Morgan..." He hugged the girl, who was happy go return the hug. He then opened his arm for the male. "Yarne..."   
"I was afraid you had forgotten us" the male walked over calmly and Fenris hugged him. The male was taller than Fenris by inches.  
Fenris felt secure... He felt like he was whole... But then he remembered... "The other two... If the ones from the futur-" he began as he let go of his children.  
"Easy, wolf" Panne spoke, resting her head on Fenris's shoulder. "They are safe. Some of our friends came with us... To search for you" she then looked to Hawke, "we owe you payment then."

"Wait a minute...Fenris is your missing husband?" Hawke asked, pointing to the elf. "You have kids? Since when?" He asked Fenris.   
Fenris borrowed his brows, "I don't remember... I meet Panne after I was brought to... To....." He trailed, not everything was putting itself back together.

Anders folded his arms, "no offense, but you don't look old enough to have children their age" he pointed out out to the woman.  
"I know, they still are ours... They returned to save us" Panne explained, her eyes glaring at Anders. "They are from a future we averted"   
Fenris looked to Panne, "so Grima...?" He began, remembering the dark Dragon. He knew it had something to do with staring at an evil version of himself... But his head stung for a moment before he gave up remembering.  
She nodded, "Dead. Thanks to you"  
"And the others?" He asked, softly.  
Panne nodded, "as far as we know, those who stayed are safe. Those who came with us to find you are safe as well"  
"We should go tell them that we found you" Yarne spoke up, he sounded excited.

Varric, who had been quiet, finally spoke up. "You never answered... what are you? Where are you from?"  
"We are the last survivors of a race of  the Taguel." Panne answered coldly, "we are nomadic by nature, but we were in the Ylissian army, The Shepherds"  
"Ylissian?" Varric asked, "another country?" His skeptical voice was obvious.  
"Ylisse, yes" the Tagual woman nodded, attempting to salvage his faith."We are not of the same realm..."  
Anders stepped in, "explain yourself. The only other realm is the fade.." He didn't believe them, it was apparent with his facial expression.   
"You're narrow minded, man-spawn. You cannot understand" she bitterly spoke to Anders. She looked back up to Fenris, "Naga, the man-spawn goddess, opened up a way for us. We have another three months to find you and return you home"

Fenris stared at her, sadness in his eyes. "how long have you been here?" He asked, fearing how much ridicule and pain they endured for him.

"A month.. we hid well. People thought we were elves, with our thin bodies and markings" Yarne answered for her. He sounded soured, "Chrom and a few others came with us. They are outside of Kirkwall, we are posing as a Dalish clan"

Fenris stared at Yarne, the name Chrom clicked in his mind... He wasn't sure why. He held his head with his hand for a moment.   
"Chrom... Is the ..Exalt of Ylisse?... and he came all this way?" Fenris asked Yarne.  
Before Yarne could respond, Hawke snorted and spoke up angrily.   
"Who is Chrom?" Hawke finally asked, "Who is Grima? Who is Naga?" He sounded infuriated. "Fenris, you aren't buying any of this are you?"   
Fenris stared at Hawke, tilting his head. He didn't think Hawke would respond so badly to this. "they are telling the truth. I may not remember much.. but I do know them...They are.. my family. My blood" He smiled softly towards Panne and then to his children. "You said Chrom is here?"   
Yarne nodded quickly, "Yes"   
Fenris turned back to Hawke, "If you met Chrom, will you take that as proof that our story is real?"   
Hawke stood back up, thinking and then looked down to Varric. "what do you think?"   
"If we go" Varric started, "I want to hear this whole story from you all and this Chrom. If more than two people say that the story happened, It has to be true" He shrugged up to Hawke, sounding like he was joking, "no two people can remember the same lie exactly"  
Hawke huffed, "Fine, I guess we can go" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took. I had to rewrite it a few times, but I hope things are good and the characters are in line. Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. It will be only a few chapters. Maybe a squeal after I am done with this one.  
> Thank you guys for reading.


End file.
